Story Exclusive Enemy (XC1)
Story Exclusive Enemies are minor enemies that you are either forced to fight, like a mini-boss, or apply assistance to or summoned by Bosses. As such, they are (usually) limited and only appear during story related events. Unlike Bosses, Story Exclusive Enemies have a normal frame when looking at them. However they are fought like Bosses, that is to say the battle arena is fenced by a green field barrier (if the arena is not physically limited), they do not usually drop Treasure Chest. Battle of Sword Valley (Prologue) * Mechon M63 (story1) (first round, by Dunban, Dickson and Mumkhar) * Mechon M69 (Sword Valley) (first round, by Dunban, Dickson and Mumkhar) * Mechon M72 (Sword Valley) (first round, by Dunban, Dickson and Mumkhar) * Mechon M63 (story2) (x3, second round, by Dunban, Dickson and Mumkhar) Colony 9 (Tutorial: Chapter 1) * Colony Krabble (story) (at Mechon Wreckage Site) * Common Caterpile (story) (at Mechon Wreckage Site) Colony 9 (during Mechon Attack) * Mechon M63 (story3) (first story event battle at Main Entrance) * Mechon M31 (story) (x2, second story event battle at Central Plaza) * Mechon M51 (first round of the second story event battle at Central Plaza) * Mechon M69 (story) (x2, with Dunban, second story event battle at Central Plaza) * Mechon M72 (story1) (with Dunban, second story event battle at Central Plaza) * Mechon M82 (story1) (with Dunban, second story event battle at Central Plaza) * Mechon M72 (story2) (with Dunban, third story event battle at Main Entrance) * Mechon M82 (story2) (with Dunban, third story event battle at Main Entrance) * Mechon M42 (Colony 9) (with Dunban, third story event battle at Main Entrance). Tephra Cave * Worker Arachno (story) (x6 at Trader's Campsite) * Director Arachno (story) (x2 at Trader's Campsite) * Soldier Arachno (with Arachno Queen) * Arachno Pod (story) (with Arachno Queen) * Captain Arachno (with Arachno Queen) Bionis' Leg * Berserk Ardun (story) (x2 by Rho Oasis) * Mechon Tentacle (with Mechon M71) Ether Mine * Mechon M32X (story) (at Storage Depot) * Mechon M53X (story) (x2 at Storage Depot) * Mechon M42 (Ether Mine) (at Storage Depot) * Mechon M84 (story event battle in B3F) * Mechon M55 (story) (with Xord) * Mechon M67 (story) (with Xord) Colony 6 (Freight Road) * Mechon M64X (Colony 6) * Mechon M53X (Colony 6) (x2) * Mechon M69X Alcamoth (Whitewing Palace) * Guard Entia (x2) * Scout Entia (x2) * Wizard Entia (x1) High Entia Tomb * Hover Astas (story) (with Melia at Hall of Trials) Sword Valley (with Mumkhar) * Mass-Produced Face (Sword Valley) (Lv48) (x2) Galahad Fortress (Face Maintenance Bay) * Defensive Guard Unit (first) (also quest exclusive) * Defensive Guard Unit (second) (also quest exclusive) * M94 Guard Unit (first) (also quest exclusive) * M94 Guard Unit (second) (also quest exclusive) * Face Nemesis (first, where also quest exclusive, and second battles) Fallen Arm * M83 Predator Unit (Shulk Alone) * M54 Slayer Unit (x2, Shulk Alone) * Offensive Seeker Unit (story) * Offensive Security Unit (story) Mechonis Field * Defensive/ONION * M45/VIOLA * M66/TRICK * Offensive/HONEY * Offensive/SCOUT Central Factory (The Central Tower Barrier) * M88/RAPID (x2) Agniratha * Defensive/SHAME Agniratha (with Egil) * M36/ROBIN * M37/COBRA * M68/TROUT * M87/TAPIR * M97/EAGLE Mechonis Core (with Yaldabaoth) * Energy Device (also quest exclusive) * Exterminator/CLOCK * Offensive/MOTOR Colony 6 (Main Entrance) * Inja Telethia (x2) (first round of the battle event) * Sero Telethia (first round of the battle event) Bionis' Interior (with Disciple Lorithia) * Primo Nova * Secondo Nova * Quinto Nova * Quarto Nova Space * Spirit - Mumkhar (Saturn) * Spirit - Xord (Jupiter) * Spirit - Telethia (Mars) * Spirit - Gadolt (Moon) * Zanza Guardian (first summoning) (x2, Sentient Genesis) * Zanza Guardian (second summoning) (x2, Sentient Genesis) * Zanza Guardian (third summoning) (x2, Sentient Genesis) Category:Enemies Category:Story Exclusive Enemies